


一起玩泥巴

by feather_04



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feather_04/pseuds/feather_04





	一起玩泥巴

喻轻涯x晏阕  
-假如他们在泥地之中滚了

晏阕浑身血液都在沸腾，紧紧抓住喻轻涯的手臂，与他怒目而视，喻轻涯目光仍是冷冷淡淡，开口道：“不必这样看着——”  
砰！一震巨响，两个人倒在泥地之中，溅起的水花纷飞，晏阕不知是哪里生出的力气，竟是冷不丁将人一同按在地上，自己跨坐在他腰间，这回轮到他居高临下的看着喻轻涯，心中甚至生出些得意的心思，他不是向来不染纤尘吗？不是风姿俊秀飘逸若仙吗？这次就非要把他按在泥地里，让他浑身沾上泥泞的雨水，感受被人压制在地上是个什么感觉。  
晏阕从鼻间轻哼一声，装什么逼，就是个傻逼。  
喻轻涯蓝色的眼眸之中难得出现震惊之色，几乎是喊道：“你在干什么！？”  
晏阕头晕的不行，却还是先一步按住他的肩头，直直盯着他露出的惊慌失措的表情，心中快意更甚，然后，俯下身吻了上去，强行抬着喻轻涯的下颚，唇舌纠缠，发丝、雨丝都随着吞没了进去。  
之前喻轻涯在你身上驰骋时，你更多的是强迫自己像个活死人，不去享受性爱带来的异样感，哪有如今将这个高高在上的人按在地上强吻来的爽利，晏阕心中仿佛被什么东西撑的满满的，各种情绪撑得都要爆了，磕磕碰碰的加深了这个吻，还犹嫌不够，咬着他下唇咬出了血，志得意满的将自己唇边沾的血舔了舔。  
喻轻涯震惊之色未消，身子僵硬的仿佛被人点了穴道，晏阕恶狠狠的又在他喉结上咬了一口，他吃痛的闷哼一声，浑身一震，电光火石间按住晏阕的手腕，目光一凛，翻身将晏阕反压在了地上。  
晏阕背靠在硬冷的泥地上，后脑重重的砸了下去没有任何防备，可竟然将不适滚烫感稍稍去除了一点，他丝毫没有身居下位的自绝，眼角还有未干的泪水，眼眶之中也盈了水意，却笑的格外开怀。  
喻轻涯勃然大怒，重复问道：“你知道自己在做什么吗！？”  
晏阕冷冷道：“我不知道。这就受不了了？你还真把自己当不近色欲不解情事的沧澜派掌教喻轻涯了吗？！”  
晏阕陡然抬起膝盖一顶，喻轻涯又是一记闷哼，眸中竟现出淡淡红色，正要抬手持剑，晏阕却仰头看着灰蒙蒙的的天空笑的上气不接下气。  
晏阕盯着他恶狠狠道：“去你妈的不欠我，你扬了我娘的骨灰，用我赌你的未来，你倒是撇的干干净净，你怎么这么会甩锅？”有些泛青的手直接揪住了喻轻涯的衣领：“要不是因为你神经病的发现自己喜欢我，我他妈的怎么被算计死的都不知道。你发疯归你发疯，我也不想知道你变态心思从什么时候开始的，但是你给我听好了。”  
晏阕每说一句话都在消耗自己所剩无几的体力，粗粗喘着气道：“你说你喜欢我，那这就是我自己的功劳，少往自己身上贴金，说什么大义凛然为爱改变的鬼话，骗狗狗都不信了，喻轻涯！”  
喻轻涯的胸膛猛烈起伏着：“……我如何会对一个孩子——”  
晏阕仿佛听到了什么好笑至极的事情，问道：“孩子？”  
因为下雨被淋透的衣衫单薄的就剩下了一层，晏阕此时的笑容竟带着几分旖旎的意味，他将手缓缓伸了起来，喻轻涯浑身紧绷着怕他要再做什么出格的事情，谁料晏阕只是强硬的抓住了喻轻涯的手，两只冰冷的手交贴住，没有一丝温度，可接下来，晏阕却引着那只手贴到了自己的腰间，在自己身上游移，手虽冰冷，肌肤却是滚烫的，喻轻涯下意识屏住了呼吸，像是摸到了洪水猛兽，却无论如何也抽不出来自己的手，甚至想，再往下摸去。  
晏阕舔了舔下唇，眼神朦胧不明，边喘边低声问道：“孩子会是这样的吗？嗯？这都是你一手养大的，让你提前感受一下你的成果，还满意吗？小孩子会有这样的身体吗？”  
“说话呀，喻、道、长。”  
喻轻涯咬了咬牙，一把将自己的手收了回来，摇摇晃晃的要起身，晏阕瞅准这个时机，敏捷的扣住喻轻涯的手腕，重新翻身而上，占据了有利地位。  
事情到了这个地步，也不必再藏着掖着故作姿态，晏阕一声声的厉声诘问：“你不是掌控欲强吗？你不是喜欢看人在你的威迫下失控的样子吗？你的这些龌龊心思，都给我好好记住了，一点也不许忘记。”  
雨水顺着晏阕的脸颊，落在喻轻涯的脖颈之间，喻轻涯确实生的好看，谁见了不会夸一句真真是仙风道骨光风霁月，一心修道心系整个修道界，多伟大多遥不可及的一个人，真真的万里挑一，神圣的不敢让人接近。  
谁知道他这张皮底下是个混账。  
晏阕垂下睫毛，顺着他高挺的鼻梁看到他薄薄的一张唇，经过一番殊死搏斗与大雨淋漓，除了你咬过的地方，都苍白的骇人，脸色更是一种偏向病态的白皙，脖子上的青筋显出，更让他看起来脆弱的像是玉做的一个人。  
喻轻涯竭力稳住摇荡的心神，闭上眼想将气息喘匀，更不想再看身上的人一眼怕自己失控，就这么躺在地上，雨水冲刷着他的澧兰剑，将谷听涛的血洗的干干净净，将他身上的血腥气也洗的干干净净，好像他来此处不过是夜巡一番，不沾任何俗事，将外泄的情绪一点点掩藏住——  
“唔！”喻轻涯紧闭的眼睛突然睁开，瞳孔都在震动一般，眉头紧皱，喉结轻颤。  
他身下之物，竟是被晏阕隔着衣衫直接抓在手中，布料勾勒出了性器形状，在晏阕手中不断胀大，也越来越硬挺明显。但凡是个男人，脆弱之处被人这么玩弄着，都不敢再做出什么举措，喻轻涯半晌才道：“放开。”  
晏阕脑子大抵是被烧糊涂了，喻轻涯越这样，他就越不想放，变本加厉的大力揉捏了起来，都是男子，谁没有自渎过，只是一个拿着别人的，一个被人握在手中，新奇感与敏感都大大胜过从前，喻轻涯紧咬牙关，斥道：“我让你放开！”  
一双冰凉的手已经从他下摆溜了进去，如条蛇一样挑开他的亵裤，握住了滚烫的性器，没有了湿漉漉的布料的阻隔，喻轻涯情不自禁的低低喘了起来，晏阕没有什么技巧，只是单纯的套弄着，时不时用食指轻轻按住铃口。  
喻轻涯的性器生的与他格格不入，狰狞青紫巨大，在毛发中像是蛰伏的野兽被人唤醒，雨势逐渐收起，晏阕清楚的感受到铃口处渗出一些透明的液体来，这么大的东西，竟然之前横冲直撞的进入过他的身体，晏阕自己也微微吃惊，与喻轻涯一比，自己胯下的那一根玩意儿显得便有些可怜了，这个认知让晏阕甚为不爽，更专心把控着对方的情欲开关。  
喻轻涯眼睛通红一片，想张口说话都有些难度，晏阕看在眼中，挑衅道：“你确定要我放开吗？你舍得吗？”  
喻轻涯凤目狭长，眼尾沾了欲望，上挑看他时仍有一丝冷淡，看仔细去看，大都是被欲望支配的疯狂之色，却不再言语，只看在晏阕的手臂不断动着。  
不知过了多久，大雨彻底停了，谷听涛的尸体还停在一旁，可处在这种状态下的两个人无人顾及，晏阕手臂动的酸软，本就感染风寒的身体筋疲力尽的往一侧倒去，嘴中还喃喃道：“怎么还不射……”  
喻轻涯裤子被人褪了一半，他却仍是没有任何尴尬之色，伸臂一揽，将倾斜的晏阕搂在了怀中，姿势温馨的像是亲密无间的爱侣，说出的话却极近嘲讽：“这便不行了？”  
晏阕扯了扯嘴角：“怎么，喻道长不是让我放开吗？现在又得了趣，后悔了？”  
喻轻涯手劲极大的捏住他的下颚强迫晏阕与他目光相接：“你说的，未来我与你有了肌肤之亲，你做这种事在先，现在还怕我会做什么吗。”  
晏阕看他这般模样，颇有些恼怒，占据上风果然只是一时，当即便要推开人：“我要走了，自己玩去罢。”  
话音刚落，便浑身一凉，喻轻涯掌风一起，所到之处竟是将他衣衫全撕裂了，如剥开粽子一般露出莹白瘦削的身体，晏阕下意识一瑟缩，反应过来目前的状况，登时怒火中烧，喊道：“喻轻涯我操你——”  
喻轻涯面无表情的将外衣一解垫在这具赤裸身子的下面，没让泥地之中的残枝焦木划伤他的身子，膝盖顶开晏阕的双腿，跻身在其之间，一只手扼住晏阕的喉咙，轮廓分明的脸庞浮现出笑意来。  
喻轻涯道：“是我在操你，看清楚了。”  
晏阕当即便惊了，喻轻涯即使是黑白两道之主，却也是第一次从他口中听到这种粗鄙之语，好看的唇形一字一句吐露出这几个惊世骇俗的字眼，比方才强吻他的冲击都要来的大。  
喻轻涯见晏阕呆若木鸡，慢条斯理的解着自己的衣衫，毫无刚才被掌控带着走的狼狈模样，晏阕双腿一动，便觉得滚烫的硬物紧紧贴着他的大腿根部，喻轻涯一个抬眸，压迫意味十足：“你可以走，但是你确定要这样走吗。”  
衣服四分五裂的挂在身上，什么也遮不住，情色的比勾栏院中的小倌儿都要惹人，晏阕颤声道：“喻轻涯……你这个……啊——”  
喻轻涯将修长的手指塞入了两根强行放在晏阕的口中搅弄，单单如此，就给晏阕一种被人强迫的屈辱感，那手指在他口中挑弄着他的舌尖，一抽一插，喻轻涯音色喑哑，边动作着边道：“舔。”  
晏阕想发声，也不过只能呜咽几句，喻轻涯怕他要咬，另一只手钳制住他的下颚，逼着那淡红的唇张张合合的吞吐他的手指，兴奋之色愈来愈明显，动作也越来越快，喻轻涯下身硬的几欲爆炸，面上依旧只有薄薄一层潮红色。  
手指在晏阕口中打了两转，终于拔了出来，晏阕险些要呕，被喻轻涯按着肩膀死死钉在地上动弹不得，头晕目眩的咳了几声，喻轻涯此时与他，没有了那么多年的相处与如惊涛般的爱意，大多还是因为爱欲牵引，无法把持的、从骨子里带出来的恶趣味与欲。  
喻轻涯手在晏阕胯下一捏，微微笑道：“这是你自找的。”  
晏阕连骂人的力气都没了，一说话便咳，喻轻涯却没有什么怜惜之心，顺着剥开了他的亵裤，露出一双修长光洁的腿来，事情做到这一步，喻轻涯倒是怔住没再动，晏阕忍不住嘲道：“怎么？不会吗？不会让我来——”  
随即臀肉就被狠狠掐了一把，晏阕吃痛的闷哼一声，听见喻轻涯在上方冷冷道：“我是在想用什么姿势。”  
晏阕想笑的意图更加明显，一瞬间却觉得天翻地覆，被人狠狠扯过胳膊反着按在了喻轻涯的外衣上，然后被人按住脖颈，头被迫埋在一团布料之间，充斥着的全是喻轻涯身上极淡的檀香味。  
腰被人用双手高高抬起，整个人像条等待交媾的母猫一样跪趴在幕天席地之中，风寒侵袭，晏阕又晕又难受，正要反抗，喻轻涯却早有预料，扯下自己的腰带，将晏阕的双手牢牢捆在他自己的腰后，一动，布料便勒紧皮肉里，胳膊被这么反向捆着，更加难受，晏阕不断的大声喘着气，一张口便有外衣的毛絮飞入自己的口鼻之中。  
紧接着，刚才被自己舔到湿润的手指就钻入了后穴中，被异物闯入的不适与难堪一下击溃了晏阕的心理防线，肩膀不断抽动，喻轻涯微微发怔，另一只手探到他的脸上抹了一下，全是泪水。  
可因着风寒，晏阕的肠壁内紧致又炙热，随着晏阕的落泪，一缩一缩的夹着喻轻涯的手指，可想而知换做另一样东西，滋味该是如何的蚀骨销魂。  
喻轻涯没再多想，抽出手指，将自己的龟头抵住了那处销魂地。  
晏阕不由自主的生出些恐惧，腰往前挺了挺，脑中依然乱七八糟，一时想起喻轻涯在沧澜替他受过的三剑，一时又想起方才这个男人扬了自己阿娘的骨灰，爱恨交织，又痛、又苦、又爱，之前与喻轻涯也曾交欢过，并非不通人事的处子，再抵触，也对这种事有一种识髓的趣味，更何况男人本就是容易被下半身支配，没有女子那么有贞操的观念，此时无数画面闪过，最后定格在十多年前，喻轻涯牵着他的手一步步走过天梯，带他去沧澜的场面。  
怎么会变成了这样。  
晏阕仰着细长颈子，眸中含泪，更加激起了喻轻涯的施虐欲，一手按着他的肩膀，径直这顶了进去。  
晏阕力气被耗尽，却还是忍不住将被捆的双手掐在一起出了血、低声呻吟着，喻轻涯面色不改，一点点的全根没入，直到睾丸与臀肉相贴才几不可闻的舒了口气。  
太紧太热了，更因刚刚一场大雨，让他更加贪恋里面的温暖舒适，那肠壁不断的收缩着邀请他进入更深的地方，喻轻涯没有停歇片刻，便双手掐住晏阕的腰身撞了起来。  
晏阕整个身子被顶的一次次往前，再一次次被拽了回来顶的更加深，他想回头看看喻轻涯的神情，却只觉得眼前一片模糊什么也看不到，被操的小腹都在隐隐作痛，更别提只有口水润滑的后穴，很快便红肿了起来，却只是让穴口变得更加拥挤，更加取悦了喻轻涯，喻轻涯顶撞的毫无章法，十下只有一两下擦过体内的敏感点，却已经让在病中的晏阕无法承受疼痛与快意交叠的快感。  
晏阕的性器竟然慢慢抬起了头，被撞得一翘一翘，往外滴着水，全落在了喻轻涯的外衣上。  
晏阕哽咽的想将手从捆缚中抽出来，喻轻涯掌控全局，并不与他计较，伏下来咬住他的后颈，在他耳边道：“求我，我就松口你的手。”  
晏阕还没想清楚要不要求人，就被一连串快速顶弄逼得又掉了泪水。  
这里是他全家埋葬之处，即使只剩废墟，晏阕仍是能觉得，有无数双眼睛在盯着他，看着他在一个男人胯下雌伏承欢，被操的上气不接下气，被操的不断低声喊叫，全身泛红。  
甚至还要开口求他。  
喻轻涯接着道：“求我。”  
手腕不能活动，长时间维持的一个姿势让手臂发麻，即使身下垫着外衣，膝盖还是磨得破了皮，晏阕闭了闭眼，道：“求你……求——呜……放开、放开我……”  
话音刚落，腰带便从他手腕解了下来，晏阕双手脱力的垂在地上，半天才抬起来，第一件事便是不由自主的想去推开喻轻涯的胯部：“不要了……滚啊……”  
太多太满了，晏阕觉得简直是一块又烫又硬的烙铁在他体内进进出出，带出肠肉藕断丝连，再被那性器送了回来，一下下撞击的声音让他恨不得堵住自己的耳朵。  
喻轻涯怎会听他的话，后入的姿势让他更加方便的操弄，从头到尾的抽查，龟头都没有片刻离开过磨人的穴口，舒爽的人要灵魂出窍，变得不是自己一样。  
动作越来越大开大合，晏阕腰都要断了，腿越来越跪不住，喻轻涯却轻松的架住他的腰身不让人瘫软下去，打的穴口起了一片水沫，淫靡的醉人，再去看喻轻涯，上半身穿的齐齐整整，唯露出一根粗大的性器，仍是高高贵贵、一派仙人之姿。  
晏阕无声的唾弃，怎会有人连做这种事都还能这么装逼装的这么浑然天成，真是一点弱处都不愿流露出。  
便忍不住一摇自己的腰，喻轻涯立时一喘，更加用力的撞着，捏着晏阕的臀肉腰身，恨恨道：“不要夹。”  
晏阕后穴都要麻了，怎还能管它有没有收紧，被操成了这样，还嘴硬道：“若是不行了……就尽快射出来……我、我还要赶着离开……”  
喻轻涯哼了一声，似是受到了挑衅，撞的力度越来越大，蹭到敏感点的次数也越来越多，晏阕禁不住的，发出一声甜腻的呻吟，更加刺激的喻轻涯找准了点，发狠的往一处插着，晏阕皱着眉，张着口，星眸半张，泪水连连，口中不断逸出叫声：“啊啊……不要了、太、快了、慢点、混账！慢点——啊——”  
晏阕眼前一黑，在没有任何抚慰的情况下被操射了出来，点点白痕铺落在喻轻涯的外衣之上，耳畔一片轰鸣，喻轻涯的声音仿佛来自很远的地方，嗤笑道：“是谁不行了。”  
晏阕回不了话，却见天空已经泛起了鱼肚白，这根凶器不知在自己体内驰骋了多久，刚射完的身子更加能体会到自己是如何吞下了这根骇人巨物，一声喘息都被撞的七零八碎，然后随着下一次撞到那点，半声叫竟卡在喉间，性爱与风寒直接让人生生晕了过去。  
喻轻涯却没有想放过他的意思，不想奸尸，就把人再操醒，晏阕浑浑噩噩，不知今夕何夕，只觉整个身子已经不属于自己，而是喻轻涯想如何便如何的所有物一般，一会儿凉一会儿热，一会儿痛一会儿爽，全凭喻轻涯的喜好来，心底甚至蔓延出自己快要成为性奴的恐惧感。  
肉根如蛇一般在后穴中钻入拔出，紫红的性器肿胀的越来越厉害，撑的穴肉旁的褶皱都要没了，后穴吞咽不及，却又要接受着，本是隐秘一点，这么久了，被干的一拔出性器就会露出一个小洞往下淌着肠液和精水的地步。  
真的要被操坏了一样。  
晏阕眼睛再没睁开过，最后只觉一股股热流喷在肠道深处，想让喻轻涯别射在里面也说不出，只能任由他将又浓又多又热的精液，一滴不剩的灌在自己体内，然后开启下一轮的征伐。  
撑得肚子极为难受。  
却连结束的希望也看不见。

END.


End file.
